This invention relates to a fiber-optic sensor for sensing dynamic acceleration which is arranged so that the acceleration gives rise to changes in the angle between at least one body and the optical axis of at least one lens or graded index type (a GRIN lens), at least one optical fiber being arranged to transmit optical energy to the sensor. The GRIN lens is utilized for amplifying the modulation of the optical signal.
The sensor is intended to be employed in a fiber-optic system such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,528 which is assigned to the assignee of this application. The device described herein constitutes an improvement in the sensor for acceleration sensing described in the noted patent.